CKLP The Fanfic
by girljinn77
Summary: Liz, Epic, George, Tuna, and Nick put on a podcast. Edit: This is just a joke. Citizen Kaine's Live Podcast is an awesome show, and this is one big joke. One of the members of the the podcast requested I write this. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Liz sat there watching her betrothed set up the equipment. She watched his muscles ripple as he adjusted the mics, and typed on the keyboard. Her gaze was fixed on Tuna intently when suddenly she jumped at a knock on the door. Her focus on him had been broken as Epic, George, and Nick walked into the room. They murmured amongst themselves about something as they entered the room, and then greeted Liz happily. They were all excited to start the podcast. Liz smiled then tapped Tuna on the shoulder, signaling him to begin the show.

"Welcome to Citizen Kaine's Live Podcast. I am Liz, your host! And a big warning right away, that if you don't like swearing get the fuck out. This is an eighteen plus podcast!" said Liz happily. Epic giggled and smirked, she loved it when Liz swore. Epic ran her fingers through her hair a bit and composed herself quickly. She had to remember she had a boyfriend, who she loved dearly. She also reminded herself that Liz loved Tuna. Liz began pulling up news articles to present to the listeners.

"Woman charged for having sex with a horse."

"Man steals semi truck full of eggs."

"Teacher gives middle schooler lap dance"

Liz listed off and began reading each article. George and Nick began losing focus as the podcast went on. They glanced at each other then began looking up sports articles on George's phone. They leaned in close together, staring at the phone. They sat shoulder to shoulder, and a blush began to spread across Nick's face. He secretly had a bit of a crush on George, and was hoping he would notice him, but George was very focused on the sports event.

Liz realized what they were doing and turned to them"Get off the fucking phone! We're trying to run a podcast here!", she said with a stern look on her face. George apologized and put away the phone, and Nick quickly scooted away from George. With that Liz decided to call a break and for ten minutes they played music. Liz looked to Tuna during the break and gently stroked his cheek. Tuna leaned towards her and gave her a quick kiss. Liz smiled at this and Epic sat there, wishing it was her. Her boyfriend crossed her mind once more and she shook her head. No, Epic couldn't like Liz. These feelings were just developing feelings of love, sisterly love. That is it, and nothing more! She told herself this over and over. Liz gave Tuna another kiss then the show went live again.

They continued with more news stories, and personal stories. Liz regaled tales of her job at a porn store. George regaled tales of being Asian. Epic sat there making funny and sometimes sarcastic comments. And Nick and Tuna sat there helping run the show. The sexual tension grew stronger and stronger in the room and suddenly Epic turned to Liz.

"I am in lesbians with you."

"I know you are Epic."

And then suddenly a giant make out session broke out. George with Nick, and Epic with Liz. Tuna eventually got to join in with Liz and Epic and they all made out.

Suddenly Liz woke up in a cold sweat. That was the weirdest and one of the more disturbing dreams she's had in a while. She glanced at the clock seeing that the podcast would have to start soon so she headed to her recording room. Liz sat there watching her betrothed set up the equipment. She watched his muscles ripple as he adjusted the mics, and typed on the keyboard. Her gaze was fixed on Tuna intently when suddenly she jumped at a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her gaze was fixed on Tuna intently when suddenly she jumped at a knock on the door. Liz watched George, Nick, and Epic walk into the room and they mumbled their hellos to her. Tuna started up the music and they sat there prepping for the show. They pulled up the articles, and just shot the shit until it was time to speak. Liz gave the introduction as usual, "Welcome to Citizen Kaine's Live Podcast! I am your host, Liz. A big warning to you all right away, that if you don't like swearing or are under the age of eighteen, get the fuck out!"

She then moved on to reading some of the headlines for the night:

_Couple Holds out Hope for Missing Bounce House_

_Soccer fan killed by toilet at Brazilian game_

_Man recruits kids to pickpocket at Chuck E. Cheese, police say_

These were a few she planned on going over, but not before they all discussed what they did for the day. George went "I ate some dogs and just was Asian. Or wait.. was it cat today?", as he contemplated this Epic decided to tell about her day. "Liz and I went to comic book day in costume! We also handed out cupcakes." said Epic. This is what Liz wanted to discuss, comic book day.

"That's right. I was Deadpool." Liz said.

"And I was a Gothic Lolita Deadpool hat.. person." said Epic.

They all discussed how much fun it was to pass out cupcakes and meet all those people, but suddenly there was a knock on the door. Liz decided to call a break for the show and Tuna turned on the music so she could answer the door.

"This better be good! I really need to pee." yelled Liz, to the door.

When she opened the door, standing there, was a man that looked like Wolverine. He stood at 5'3, and stared Liz in the eye.

"We need you Deadpool.", said the man.

"What are you talking about? I'm doing a podcast right now. Who the fuck are you?", asked Liz.

"Cut the shit! You know who I am!", he grumbled, aggravated.

Liz decided she had enough and just closed the door on him, she needed to pee, and it was a must. As she turned to walk away from the door suddenly three blades burst through the door. Liz turned around and Nick screamed in horror at the display.

"Fucking shit! We rent this place!", screamed out Tuna.

Then suddenly three more blades shot through the door, and the man tore down the door. He stared at them all, trying to spot this "Wade" person, when suddenly a large dildo slapped the man across the face.  
Liz yelled out as she swung her weapon again, "Get the fuck out of here! We're calling the cops!"

"Wait Liz!", yelled out George, "I think that he's looking for Deadpool. The real Deadpool!"

Liz slapped the man that looked like Wolverine with the dildo one last time. He let out a growl and tried to stare down Liz, unsuccessfully.

"First Wolvie, I need to pee. Second, I need to finish this podcast. Third, I'll grab my suit afterwards. But for now, would you like to be a guest?" Liz questioned the supposed Wolverine, then sauntered off to the bathroom. Wolverine sat down, reluctantly, next to Epic. Epic held out her hand to shake, "Hi I'm Epic." she said.

The supposed Wolverine shook her hand and asked "Epic? That's your hero name? What's your power?"

"Hero name? Oh no, that's not my hero name. That's my real name."

"Ah, interesting name. It's pretty.. epic."

Epic then grabbed the dildo Liz had brandished and slapped the supposed Wolverine with it. Wolverine just shook his head, and just wanted to get Deadpool's help. He would never ask for help from... _him._.. unless he were desperate.

Liz returned and turned back on the podcast, "Welcome back everyone! Today, our special guest, is the_ supposed_ Wolverine!"

TO BE CONTINUED?


	3. Chapter 3

Liz entered the room dressed as Deadpool and looked to the supposed Wolverine. The man glared at her, losing his patience with this entire scenario. He didn't want to help with a podcast, he just wanted to get Deadpool's help. Liz knew this and asked, "What do you need help with Wolvie?", in the sweetest way possible, yet the question was in an utterly mocking tone.

Wolverine decided to just get to the point and told her "One of our newest members of the school has gone missing. His name is Boris Leash the fifth. He went into a mansion and disappeared, anyone we've sent in has either come out insane, or hasn't come back out. At this point, only one person we've sent in hasn't come back out. This is where you come in Deadpool". Liz stared at the man, and realized he might not be bull shitting her. She turned to the rest of the members of the show.

"We should do it!" exclaimed Epic.

"I'm sure we'd be fine." said George.

"As long as I get to go with senpai" replied Nick, with a slight blush.

"Sure, let's do it." said Tuna.

"All right Wolvie. We'll do it! Tell us where to go, and we'll be there!" Liz told Wolverine excitedly. Wolverine shook his head and pointed at the rest of the cast "They're just human". "Fuck off, you want my help or not?" asked Liz. Wolverine let out a sigh and handed her a rolled up piece of paper. On the paper was an address and the group headed out.

* * *

About an hour later they came upon the mansion. Something about it seemed off, but they entered the building. They just needed to find Boris, and get him out of there. When they all walked through the front door, suddenly the door locked behind them. The foyer was thrown into darkness, and the group looked for a source of light. Eventually Epic stumbled upon a couple lanterns and they dispersed the lanterns amongst each other. They lit the lanterns, and something about this seemed familiar to Liz.  
"Susan..." she muttered as she looked at the glow of the lantern. Everyone looked at her, wondering what she was talking about.  
"Come on Liz, let's just keep going." said Tuna.

Liz nodded and they walked up a large stair case. While they were walking down the hall from the stairs. George froze in his tracks suddenly.  
"My Asian senses are tingling." George said quickly. Nick looked at him, concerned about this, when suddenly a loud ferocious groan was heard from the end of the hall. Everyone turned to stare at the black abyss that was the end of the hallway. Liz bravely took a step forward, and as soon as her foot touched the ground another groan was heard.  
"NOPE! FUCK FUCK FUCK NOPE!" Liz exclaimed then burst into the first door to her right. She looked into the room, but what she saw in the room was even more of a nope. There was a creature that looked as if it were made out of burlap sacks and human flesh. Blood dripped from a stump that once was an arm, and from the other arm long claws reached from where it's fingers once were. It stared at Liz, with eyes barely in the sockets, and it's mouth was stretched, with no muscle to hold it up. It let out a roar at her, and Liz screamed. When she screamed it disappeared in a blast of smoke. She slammed the door shut, and everyone stared at her in horror. The color ran from all of their faces, except for Nick who still had a slight blush about senpai.

"What's wrong?" a voice suddenly asked.

Everyone slowly turned around and standing there was a man in a long red coat. His hair was slicked up, and he had glasses perched on his nose. The group screamed again at the sudden appearance of the man. The man put up his hands to signify that it's all right, as a sign that he won't hurt them. The group calmed down then Liz got a good look at him.

"Wait a second... Rob?!" she asked. Boris Leash the fifth was an anagram. Rearranging Boris Leash V was actually Rob Vash Lewis. She realized they were supposed to be saving their friend!

"You think she figured it out Rob?" said another voice.

The group turned and saw another man. Standing there was Ben. This time the group didn't scream. They just knew they found who they were looking for, and they needed to get out.

TO BE CONTINUED? FUCK YEAH IT IS.


	4. Chapter 4

Since the group had found their friends they decided that they were going to get the fuck out of that place. Considering the fact the door closed behind them, they knew it would be locked. Liz knew exactly what to do! She rushed into the room where the monster had appeared and picked up a chair.  
"Don't fail me now Chairy!" she declared, as she threw the chair through the window.

"We're going to make a jump for it!" she then said.

"But we're on the second floor!" said George, startled.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead if you want out. I'm not staying in this fucking place!", replied Liz.

Liz then leapt through the now open window, making sure to fall feet first. Right before making impact with the ground she bent her knees, then extended her knees once she touched the ground. She then threw herself forward into a somersault. Once she stopped rolling she stood up and dusted herself off. Everyone stared at her from the window, a bit surprised.

"Just do it like that!" Liz yelled to them.

"Or, or! Now hear me out here. Find a ladder!" Nick yelled down to her.

Liz rolled her eyes and looked around. Thankfully, and luckily for Nick, there was a ladder. Everyone climbed down the ladder safely and they knocked over the ladder. Liz looked up at the window one last time and saw the monster standing there. It stared at the group sadly, a single tear rolling down its very disfigured face, and waved good bye to them. Liz felt a bit bad for it, and yelled out "Bye Bob!". The monster then seemed to smile and disappeared.

"Can we get the hell out of here now?" asked Epic.

"Yes, what she said." said Tuna.

Liz nodded and the group began the treck to get to the front of the mansion, and to the open gate. They walked together in silence, watching their surroundings carefully. Eventually they made it to the front gate, just to find it closed. Liz then turned to George.

"George, do it." she said.

"But I can only do it in the gravest of emergencies! It's the code!" said George.

"George, buddy, it's either you do it, or we go back into the crazy house and be killed by monsters." replied Liz.

George then nodded, accepting that he must do what must be done. He flexed his arms and then stood on one leg. He then quickly switched feet and extended one arm out in front of himself, leaving the other arm flexed. A faint glow surrounded George as he began to let out a steady hum. He then shouted out, "Asian Power, form four activate! Transform!", and with that his body suddenly erupted with light. The eruption of light turned into a pillar, and when it faded away there stood a fifteen foot tall and very muscular version of George. Liz gave him a thumbs up and everyone else just stood there in awe. George then kicked the gate and the doors went flying into the air. With that, he changed back to normal.

"Since when can you do that!?" blurted out Rob.

"Since always. All Asians can do it. It's just how we do." responded George.

The group walked through the now very much open gate towards the car. They were very pleased with themselves at how well that went. Tuna reached into his pockets for the keys to the car, when suddenly the gate doors came crashing down onto the car.

"Fuck!" the entire group yelled as the car was crushed before them.

"That's it! Senpai, for that, I don't want you to notice me anymore!" Nick said to George.

"I honestly didn't see this coming, at least we can walk to the gas station that we passed on our way here." George said to the group.

"It's a nice night for a walk through the woods I guess." mumbled Epic.

The group began walking down the road they followed to get to the mansion. Liz suddenly froze after a bit because she thought she had heard something. The rest of the group followed her move and looked around. Suddenly, Liz heard what sounded like static.

Liz then proclaimed, "Oh fucking shit."

To Be Continued? Yeah probably.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly a well dressed man in a sweater vest and fedora walked out of the trees. He had a white head and no face. The group let out a sigh of relief when they saw him. They had thought it was Slenderman, but it was actually Trenderman. The feminine, stylish, and gay cousin of Slenderman.

"Oh my, you all seem lost!" Uttered out Trenderman.

"Erm... no. We're fine. Thank you though sir?" replied Nick.

Trenderman then gasped and stared at Nick. He thought he was a fine specimen for some, activities. Nick suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck rise.

"Sempai... what's going on?", whispered Nick to George. George shrugged in response, his Asian sense wasn't going off. Trenderman took a step forward and Liz screamed in horror. Everyone but Nick ran the opposite direction, back towards the mansion. Nick stood there, frozen in horror as Trenderman glided up to him.

"You're coming with me big boy." Trenderman whispered into Nick's ear. Suddenly tentacles wrapped around Nick and he was dragging into the forest.

The group came back after regaining some courage and glanced around.

"Did a character just get killed off?" asked Rob.

"What? Character? Yes? I don't know. Let's just go." replied Liz.

They began walking through the forest in silence, and George was looking around for Nick all the while, he actually missed Nick trying to get him to notice him. Nick was no where to be found.

* * *

An hour later.

The group finally reached a gas station. The sign was illuminated with the word "Puma" and the silhouette of the cat was on the sign. The name "Stucky" flashed through Liz's mind, but she wasn't sure why. The group ran to the door of the gas station to find it to be closed.

"Ah fuck!", yelled out Liz.

"Wait, there is a garage open there!" said Epic.

The group then ran into the garage and saw a broken down vehicle. They ignored it and then found a TV. Suddenly the TV turned on and what the group saw on the TV disturbed them. It was them, staring at the television.

"What. The. Fuck." said Tuna as the group stared at the TV. Liz looked down and saw a piece of paper on the floor. It was titled "Stucky Taken". Liz stared at the page, reading it, then looked back up at the television. She looked closely and saw another person in the group. She turned around slowly to see a man standing there with long green hair.

Liz let out a scream, and the group turned to see what she was looking at. The rest of the group let out a frightened yell.

"Shhh. Quiet." said the man.

"Who the hell are you!?" blurted out Liz.

"My name is Uel. We're closed. What do you people need?"

"We.. need a ride home, our car was destroyed." replied Liz.

Liz looked closely at the man, something about him was familiar. It was bothering her but she knew she knew him somehow. She just couldn't remember him. Uel nodded and leaded them to the phone. Rob made the call for a ride, and the group got to wait there for their ride.

"If you need anything, just ask." Uel said to the group as he went to a chair and sat down.

Liz went back to analyzing Uel, she had to remember who he was. It was a must, she didn't know why, but she felt she needed to..

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Liz looked to Uel and said, "Okay, you look familiar, who the hell are you?"

Uel replied, "You look familiar too. I'm Uel."

"That sounds familiar. I'm Liz."

"Liz.. Liz... are you friends with a guy named Alan Wake?"

"That name sounds familiar too. Wait, isn't that from a video game?" asked Liz.  
"Fuck, you're right." said Uel. The two stood there, perplexed, as they realized everything that has been going on has been attached to a video game. Even them being at the gas station. Epic stepped forward, between the two of them with a thoughtful expression on her face. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something, then closed it again. She stroked her imaginary goatee then opened her mouth once more.

"My epic senses are tingling. I think I know what's going on." said Epic.

"Wait, you have epic-sense?" asked George.

"Yeah, I can only use it once every ten years. It pretty much just gives me the ability to see a few steps ahead and know what's going on. Maybe I shouldn't have wasted it." responded Epic.

"No no no! Not a waste, the fuck is happening Epic?" asked Tuna.

"Well, there was the Amnesia mansion, Slender/Trenderman, and now Alan Wake. Wolverine broke down the door to get Deadpool," Epic said as she gestured towards Liz, "And needed our help. My epic-senses are telling me that we are trapped in some sort of strange simulation."

"Oh, that makes sense. Can you tell me how we got in here Epic?" Liz said with a tilt of her head.

"Sorry I can't." said Epic.

"Well fuck." said Rob.

"I know how." a voice uttered out.

The group looked around to see where it came from, and Nick stepped into the room. Trenderman was hanging all over him, and was blushing as he clung to Nick trying to get him to notice him.

"Kohai...?" asked George, surprised.

"No. Now I'm senpai." responded Nick, and he slipped on a pair of sunglasses. Trenderman swooned and fell to the floor. George slapped his palm to his forehead and shook his head. The group let out an audible groan and a few of them shook their heads.  
"Okay senpai, what's going on?" asked Liz.

Nick whipped the sunglasses off and stared at her intently, "It's because of you Liz." he said to her.

"Because of me?"

"Yes. You see, there is an organization that wants to pick your brain for some reason. I don't know the reason why, but they do. When we arrived at the mansion, we were actually knocked out and now here we are." Nick said with full certainty in his voice.

"How do you know this?" asked Uel.  
"Senpai knows all." responded Nick, as he slipped the sunglasses back on.  
"Okay, seriously Nick." uttered out George.

"Fine fine fine. Trender dragged me to the end of the simulation. They stopped focusing on me and the simulation glitched out. For a short amount of time I was able to see the area we're actually in because of the glitching. They're mainly focusing on you Liz, or so it seems."

"Holy shit... how do we get out?"

"It's simple, we need to overload the system, and then kick some ass." said Nick.

"How can we do that?" asked Tuna.

"We'll just figure it out as we go. I think we can do this, easily." replied Liz, as a smile spread across her face. Everyone looked to her, and tried to put their faith in her.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, senpai.." said Liz, and both Nick and George responded with "Yes?"  
"Both of you. I want you both to go back with where Nick was with Trenderman. Got it?" said Liz.

"Do I have to go? I don't want to be tentacle raped." muttered George.

"Oh, it's not as bad as you think. Suck it up! Let's go!" Nick said and grabbed George's hand, dragging him along. Trenderman flamboyantly followed behind them, giggling all the while. Tuna, Rob, Ben, and Uel watched them go, happy it was not them. They shared the same sentiment as George.

"Okay, now Rob and Ben." Liz then said. Rob and Ben turned to face her, saluting her in a joking manner.

"Yes Commander Liz?" asked Rob.

"I want you two to go back to the mansion. Do what ever you want while you're there. Be it fucking with the monsters, or burning the place to the ground." Liz told them.

"I would go with the burning the place to the ground." said Epic.

The group laughed a bit at this then Liz said "Okay, serious time. Uel, you stay here. Eat all the candy or drink all the alcohol in this gas station. Do what ever you want, just do something crazy."

"You got it Liz!" Uel replied as he went behind the counter to grab a shot gun. He loaded the gun and gestured towards a display of cans with it, signifying he was going to create his own little shooting range. Tuna smiled at this, hoping Liz would let him stay with Uel so he could play with the gun too, but Liz had another plan in mind.

"Tuna and Epic, come with me. We're going to the middle of the road where we first saw Trenderman."

Tuna and Epic nodded, and followed Liz out of the gas station. They were putting their faith in Liz, and hoping her idea would work.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH TRENDERMAN**

Nick and George wandered through the woods, heading towards the place where Nick became senpai. Trenderman followed behind, all the while trying to get Nick to notice him. The farther away from Liz they got, it seemed like the trees looked more and more fake. The grass looked pixelated, and the ground just looking like blotches of brown and gray. George then used his Asian sense to find out if anything bad was coming, he discovered nothing was coming towards them at all. He gave a thumbs up to Nick, telling him Liz's plan had begun to work.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH ROB AND BEN**

Rob and Ben arrived upon the mansion and they stared at it, wondering what they should do. Rob reached into his pocket to pull out a lighter. He looked to Ben and gestured at him with the lighter.  
"Are you trying to tell me something?" asked Ben.  
"Should we burn it down?" asked Rob.

"Oh, fuck yeah we should!" replied Ben.

They gathered together dried wood, any remnants of paper they could find, and dried leaves. They packed it all around a corner of the mansion and lit it ablaze. They stood back and watched the building catch fire. The flames quickly went up the side of the building, and licked at the night sky. They two watched the flames, and began singing campfire songs as a way to mock the monsters that were inside. Suddenly, the flames glitched slightly, and that was when they knew that Liz's plan was working.

* * *

**MEANWHILE BACK WITH UEL**

A lot of the merchandise was no longer sellable, for it had large holes in it. He loaded the shotgun once more, and saw the area slightly glitch. He smiled and fired the gun again.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH LIZ AND FRIENDS**

The small group of three made it to the area where everyone had met Trender. They looked around, watching for any glitches or errors in the scenery. After a few seconds of seeing nothing Liz picked up Epic and began spinning her in circles. Epic was a bit confused by this but went along with it. Tuna stood there, laughing at the sight of this. He looked away from Liz and Epic for a brief moment and saw a slight flicker in the leaves. Suddenly, his face grew serious and he looked back to Liz and Epic.

"What ever you guys and everyone else is doing, it's working." he said to Liz.

Liz then tossed Epic into the air "Well, duh. We're over loading the system. They need to make it so we're all focused on, but I'm the most important. If we do less things than the rest of the group, then eventually the system will just stop working." replied Liz, as she then caught Epic.

Tuna nodded, understanding, and he decided to just climb a tree.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH EVERYONE.**

After a few moments of everyone doing all the things they could think of in their respective areas, the entire system flickered and shut down. It needed to be rebooted. Suddenly, they were all next to each other, standing in a chamber. They looked at each other then saw a man staring at them through a window. The man uttered out "Oh fuck." and reached for a button.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"George! I choose you!" shouted out Liz as she watched the man go for the button.

George activated his Asian powers and summoned the strength of form three quickly. His arm and fist suddenly grew in length and strength and he punched through the window. The glass shattered all over the man and he roared in pain and fell to the floor. George's hand and arm returned to normal size and the the group ran to the window. Liz jumped through the window first, and the others followed behind her. The man composed himself and struggled to his feet, moving carefully as he was still covered in glass. Liz went over to the man and knocked him back to the floor, and he let out a noise of pain. She placed a single foot on him, pressing down slightly, and glared down at him.  
"What the fuck is going on? Answer me." said Liz.

"I.. I don't know.. I just get paid to watch you guys! No one tells me anything!" replied the man.

Liz pressed down harder and said "Who has answers then?"

"Go out the door, and down the hall! The first door on the left!" shouted out the man, in pain.

Liz lifted his foot from him and walked away.  
"Holy shit Liz." said Uel.

"Hey, there is fucking with me, then there is fucking with people I care about and me." replied Liz.

The group exited the room and went down the hall. There were two doors, one on the right and one on the left. Liz reached for the knob of the door on the left.

"Wait Liz! We should go right. The answer is always go right!" Tuna suddenly uttered.

Liz looked at him then looked back to the door. She cracked open the door a bit to look into the room. Glancing around she saw the room was full of men in uniforms. The men were clad in armor and were carrying weapons. She slowly closed the door then turned to the group.

"Yeah, Tuna is right. Go right!" said Liz.

Tuna grabbed the door and opened it. This lead to another, shorter hallway with a large room at the end of it. The room was dark, and there was not a soul to be seen. The group bravely made their way into the room, glancing around cautiously. Suddenly the room lit up and a man was standing in the middle of the room. He wore all black from head to toe. He was in a black hoodie, black pants, and had any skin that would show covered with black. The only thing visible was his mouth, and a smile spread across his face as the group entered the room.

"Hello everyone." said the man.  
"Are you the one responsible for this?" asked Liz.

"Why yes. Yes I am." he said with a laugh.  
"Why did you do this!?" asked Epic.

"Why you ask? Why?" said the man.

"Did she stutter?" blurted out Nick.

"This is why I did it. To make Nick senpai. To make him brave and confident to do what he wants. I did it so George would get stronger in his skills. I did it so everyone could improve themselves mentally and physically. And most of all I did it because of Liz." said the man.

"Why because of me?" asked Liz.

"Because Liz, my dear. Your mind is one of pure chaos yet still sound in logic and reasoning. We saw great potential in you and needed to study you to see if you could be of use to us." replied the man.

"Of use how?" asked Liz, her town getting a bit more aggressive.

"Well, you see we have the strangest of minds on the planet come up with ideas on how to make the world a better place" the man responded.  
"I could make the world a better place?"  
"No Liz. You cannot. For you see you're too vulgar at this time to be able to help. This makes your mind too violent." said the man.

"Well fuck you then mister! Liz can so help! All because she doesn't fit to your standards, doesn't mean she can't help the world!" shouted out Epic.

"Yeah. I mean, just look how she helped us escape from the simulation with her quick thinking. That might not have been the whole world, but at the time we were her world." said Rob.

"Liz might be vulgar but she's a good person, and someone I love dearly. Even though she abuses me." Tuna said jokingly.

"Hmmm..." went the man, "perhaps we were too quick to judge you Liz. Your friends make a good defense to your case. Would you like to help us after all?"

"You can go fuck yourself. You and this whole facility." said Liz.

Liz turned away from the man and clapped her hands. The man gasped in horror at the vulgarity and then Liz turned back to him.

"Liz powers activate. Deadpool ability go." She said as she gave the man the finger with both her hands. Suddenly a red aura exploded around Liz. Her friends watched, a bit surprised at this ability.

"So you're going to run then Liz!? There is more to you than it seems girl. We'll be back. You can guarantee it!" shouted out the man.

Liz smirked and grabbed onto something unseen. Suddenly she whipped her hands in a motion that went from one side of her to the other side of her. The world blurred in front of her and the group of her friends. Everything flipped, as if a page turning.

The group sat back in the room where they were doing the podcast.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ben.

"That was my Liz power. I can only use it when I truly need it. And are you really surprised I had a Liz power after Asian powers and Epic powers popped up?" replied Liz.

"Good point" said Ben.

"Well I for one am glad you used it. We're back home!" said Tuna happily.

"For how long though?" asked George.

"That's right. That man said they'd be back." said Epic.

"Well, we'll just have to be ready for when that happens. We'll use flamethrowers and dildos as weapons if we have to." replied Liz.

Everyone nodded, knowing that they would be fine if they trusted Liz.

Liz smiled and then said "And with that, I need booze."

So the group all got drunk together and had a good time for the rest of the evening.

THE END?


End file.
